


Under the Desert Sky

by MirandaSkywalker



Category: detroit become human
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress, i hope it’ll get better, i suck, really bad character representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaSkywalker/pseuds/MirandaSkywalker
Summary: You ever get a random hair up your ass or have like a daydream that you need to make a reality or you’ll go insane? That’s what this is and I’m telling you, I worked on this first chapter for like three days. Anyway, Gavin Reed gets a new partner, from sunny Arizona!
Relationships: Gavin Reed/ OFC, Gavin Reed/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Under the Desert Sky

The fresh ocean breeze came through the window of Mickey's old car, making her short, brown hair tangle to itself. This was a much-needed vacation. It took her a few hours to make her way to the ocean, but it was all worth it. She parked the car, grabbed her towel, and set up a spot close enough where she could feel the chilling spray of the water. She had moved to Arizona when she was sixteen and the beach was her favorite place next to her little apartment in Phoenix. Phoenix had always been her dream, and after completing her academy training and acquiring almost every certificate training she could get her hands on, she landed a job at the Phoenix Police Department Headquarters, and after doing her time as a regular cop, she worked her way up to a narcotics detective. She worked along with a team to solve a huge drug ring bust in her third month, which her parents were very proud of.

Mickey smiled when thinking of her parents, they were in their 50's now, but that didn't stop them from behaving like they were 20. Which was just the reason why she was faced with having to leave Phoenix… Her father's health was taking a turn after having caught pneumonia last month and she wanted to be there for him, so she put in a transfer that weekend and it had finally been approved. She was paid out her sick days and she had three weeks before she would report to her new job with the Detroit Police Department, great. She looked out at the waves through her aviators as she wiggled her toes in the sand. ‘No beaches in Detroit I'm afraid', she thought. grabbing her phone to do a quick google search of the current weather in Detroit. '45 degrees?! Dear god, that's going to suck! She would for sure have to get warmer clothes.

Gavin sat at his desk and grumbled, another request for a public relations course was flashing on his terminal's email folder. Okay, so maybe he did call that reporter stupid, but then that asshole shouldn't have been standing so close to the fucking police tape. He swiped it into the trash folder and checked his newest messages. Captain Fowler sent him the information on his new partner, some transfer case. He didn't need a new fucking partner, he especially didn't need some out-of-towner coming in and thinking they could tell him what to do and how to do his damn job. No, what he needed was an assistant. Eventually, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the damn folder.

One look and he was floored... there she sat in front of that American flag in her ceremonial uniform, hair in a regulatory bun, makeup at a minimum, and a big smile spread on that beautiful, tan, freckled face. Then, of course, once he scrolled down, her list of certifications and accomplishments read out like a fucking novel, so he skipped it and stopped when he saw where she would be transferring from... Phoenix, Arizona? Isn't that on the other side of the Goddamn US of A, the quick online search proved that yeah, it's pretty fucking far... "well fuck," he sighed. kicking his feet up before grabbing his cell phone and doing an image search of what Arizona looked like, just in case, you know?

Mickey had never met an android before, but here it... um, he was, looking like a normal person if it wasn't for that weird blue ring on its temple. It turned orange for a moment as he studied Mickey, glancing at the moving trailer parked on the curb, then the bundle of flowers in her hand before making eye contact.

"You must be Michaela, daughter of Juliet and Frederic, they told me to expect you. I'm Orville. I’m an android assigned to care for your father and clean up around the house." The android stuck his hand out to her, a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Orville, my parents never mentioned you in any of our calls." she grasped his hand softly and was surprised at how human it felt, warm and tender, like shaking hands with an old friend. Then Orville laughed an honest to God laugh as his fingers closed around her hand.

"Maybe it was meant to be a surprise. Come on inside and warm yourself, I'll get your things inside in no time! He gave her hand a small squeeze before ushering her inside and closing the door behind him.

The house looked the same as she had remembered, the large grandfather clock ticking noisily from the study, the dark green wallpaper in the front hallway, and the crackling of the fire deep in the living room. The pictures of her childhood were still up, memories of Halloween when she and a friend dressed up as butterflies. Next to these were class photos where one year she had insisted on cutting her hair the night before picture day and it stood up in all kinds of places. She moved further down the hall, removing her coat and wincing at the pictures of Homecoming and Prom, back when she was stuck in braces and in that phase where she never let her hair down and it would get stuck in those damn hair ties. ugh!

More pictures followed those, but she was distracted by something else instead, her mother, sitting in the living room with her warm pajamas on, bundled up by the fire, working on her cross stitch pattern. She looked peaceful, and honestly, this was the most age-appropriate thing Mickey had ever seen her mom do.

"Darling, you know it's rude to stare, now come in and warm up before you catch your death." There was a small smirk on her mother's face, she had been caught.

Once all the new information was out of the way, Mickey had excused herself to her room to take a nap, she was exhausted and she was sure she'd have a cold anyway with all this snow and wet weather. She had a new job in less than a week and she wasn't interested in spending that time in bed.

Gavin had it with Anderson's plastic playmate getting in his way, what was even the point anymore? All the androids were "free" or whatever, he didn't have to stick around anymore, so why was he still here with that stupid jacket and tie? It made Gavin want to punch something faking hard. Tina says he needs to calm down but he feels just fucking fine, thank you very much. He takes a few deep breaths, ready to fiddle around on his phone, but a little voice has him looking at the captain's office. The new girl stood there, fidgeting with a new, department provided datapad. Her brown hair was short, coming to just barely brushing the tops of her shoulders. She was tan, long-legged with thick thighs and wide hips. 'Fucking cute! Gavin thought as he tried to make his staring much less obvious. Gavin's desk phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

"Reed. in my office please," Fowler spoke softly, making eye contact with him through the little glass walls. Gavin nodded, hung up, and stood, walking over to the office with his hands in his pockets. He knocked once out of courtesy before opening the door and leaning against it.

"Reed, this is your new partner, Detective Micheala Gray, she'll be assisting you on your investigations from now on. She just transferred here from Arizona, she's skilled in a multitude of things and I'm counting on you to behave." Fowler waved his hand, prompting both of them to leave his office. Mickey followed Gavin to his desk, taking the hint to take the empty one across the little gap between the groups of other terminals. She placed her phone down before turning to face him.

"It's very nice to meet you and I'm looking forward to helping you with this investigation. To be honest, I've never heard of this drug 'red ice' but I'll do everything I can to get up to speed before we go out." Mickey, watched Gavin carefully, gauging his reaction which was starting to sour the more she spoke. She quickly took the hint, deciding to excuse herself to go to her car and grab a little box of personal items she brought from Arizona. 

Gavin couldn't help but feel somewhat shitty, he didn't mean to look like an ass, but nothing bothered him more than people who couldn't shut up, but he was going to try his best goddamn it. She was too cute and it wasn't her fault he was such a dick. He watched as she came back with a little cardboard box in her arms, smiling to herself as a few strands of hair clung to her face from the outside snow. He kept quiet, watching her pull things out one by one; a pencil holder filled with different colored pens and markers, and an organizing tray that slid in the top drawer of her desk that was filled with paper clips, a stapler, sticky notes, and thick black clips. On her desk, she placed a small jar of wrapped mints, a photograph of what Gavin assumed were her parents and a little cactus, in a little terra cotta pot.


End file.
